


Unexpected Encounter

by Yursulily



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Body Inflation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gentle Sex, Immobility, Immobilization, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sephiroth is gentle and what you're gonna do eh, Tentacle Sex, well a little manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yursulily/pseuds/Yursulily
Summary: Сефирот снова вернулся, чтобы Клауд помог ему, но для чего, и какую помощь он от него потребует?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Для любителей подобного жанра и всем, кто хотел почитать что-то такое, но находил это на английском языке. :D
> 
> Я пытаюсь сделать анло версию, но полагаю бесполезно пытаться её вычесать через гугл. Если есть энтузиаст переводчик, буду конечно рада. xD

После очередной победы над Сефиротом прошло несколько месяцев. Геостима была вылечена, люди радовались, что снова могут жить как раньше. Приближалась весна, на улицу постепенно приходила тёплая и приятная погода – самое время заниматься садом после холодной зимы. Тифа и дети уехали на несколько дней за город полюбоваться природой и просто отдохнуть от городской суеты. Клауд любезно отказался, сославшись на то, что он уже повидал и природу, и животных в церкви, и предпочёл остаться – когда ещё предстанет шанс побыть одному в полностью пустом доме, где не надо никуда выходить и тем более ехать. Он и до этого бывал один, уезжая за город смотреть на остатки Мидгара, однако остаться в одиночестве дома для него было крайне редким удовольствием.  
Солнце постепенно уходило за горизонт, прохладный ветер неторопливо покачивал вывеску закрытого бара. Клауд медленно домывал посуду после приготовления ужина. Поел он скромно, так как из-за небольшой тревоги, что преследовала его весь день, ни один кусок в горло не лез. Неприятное чувство не отпускало его, будто вот-вот должно произойти что-то плохое, но всё никак не случится. По спине пробежал холодок, в голове появились навязчивые мысли и тревога. После их последней встречи у Клауда это чувство периодически случалось, однако в течении дня оно постепенно сходило на нет, и он немного привык к нему, приняв его как должное. Он надеялся, что сегодня будет так же, и Сефирот останется только как воспоминание, не более. Единственное, о чём сожалел Клауд, так это о том, что, возможно, ему можно было помочь, узнал бы он правду раньше и не поехал крышей. Может, стоило активнее пытаться? Парень решил не задумываться об этом.  
Однако чувство тревоги продлилось до вечера, оно уходить явно не собиралось и только усиливалось с каждой минутой. Закончив мыть посуду, парень направился в свою комнату, но, едва он дошёл до лестницы, как ему показалось, что он услышал знакомый звук. Пение Масамунэ. Дыхание перехватило, пульс стучит в висках, а тело перестало слушаться. Клауд просто стоит. Нет. Нет, нет, этого не может быть, Сефирот мёртв. Вероятно, это отголосок прошлого, как бывало раньше, ни больше, ни меньше. Фантомные звуки, которые его преследовали, прикосновения и удары Сефирота во время их сражений — всё это было частью воспоминаний, которые иногда всплывали в его сознании, как будто это происходило вживую. Клауд моргнул. Он такой дурак, он ведь ещё и один дома, неудивительно, что ему начинает мерещиться всякое, особенно ночью. Отмахнувшись от нарастающей паники, Клауд быстро оглянулся на пустое помещение, помахал головой и быстро поднялся по лестнице к своей комнате. Закрыв дверь, парень громко вздохнул, подошёл к кровати и сел. На часах семь вечера, а ощущение, будто уже ночь. Из-за того, что Клауд сегодня отдыхал весь день и никуда не выходил — время текло отвратительно медленно, и он не знал, чем можно себя занять. Однако, подумать об этом он не успел. Появилось очень навязчивое ощущение, что кто-то следит за ним, что он в комнате находится не один. В голове появилось слабое давление. Парень резко вскочил с кровати и огляделся. В ушах зазвенело, пошли мурашки по всему телу, а рука инстинктивно потянулась за мечом на спине, которого там не было. В комнате тихо, настолько тихо, что Клауд мог услышать собственное сердцебиение, а само сердце будто бы вот-вот выскочит из груди. Он оглянулся вокруг себя ещё раз. Пусто. Он быстро обошёл весь дом и уставился в окно. Окончательно убедившись, что у дома никого нет, Клауд наконец успокаивается, разворачивается и видит мужскую фигуру прямо перед ним. Сефирот. Нет. Нет, нет. Клауд замотал головой в попытке прогнать иллюзию. Но мужчина никуда не исчез и пустил смешок.  
— Давно не виделись, Клауд. Который раз уже? — парень не слушал дальше, он верил, он надеялся, что это иллюзия. Возможно, Клауд не заметил, как заснул на диване, и это ему просто снится. Не впервой ему видеть кошмары с Сефиротом, однако... Сон казался таким реальным... Парень не заметил, как фигура подошла ближе и положила ему на плечо руку, крепко сжав его. Клауд сморщился и попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, но тщетно.  
— Ты нереален, я победил тебя, ты не можешь быть здесь. — Сефирот лишь улыбнулся.  
— Ты говоришь такие странные вещи. Кто сказал тебе, что ты избавился от меня? — мужчина наклонился вперёд и посмотрел в испуганные глаза блондина. А действительно, почему он посчитал, что Сефирот исчез? Может, на самом деле, это был его план, чтобы приходить каждый раз и устраивать хаос, и, рано или поздно, Клауд просто не успеет помочь _вовремя_ и... Парня отвлёк очередной смешок Сефирота. Не успел Клауд одуматься, как его грубо повалили на пол, закрывая пути к отступлению. Чёрт. Его меч находился вместе с мотоциклом снаружи.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — быстро проговорил Клауд, чувствуя, как повышается его пульс.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты в кое-чём помог мне, надеюсь, ты будешь не против. — ответил Сефирот и блондин почувствовал, как вместо ладоней мужчины, его руки облепила тёмно-зелёная жидкость и прижала к полу. Ноги использовать не вышло — мужчина бесцеремонно их раздвинул и удобно устроился между них, что вызвало панику у Клауда. _Только не говорите мне..._ Сефирот поймал испуганный взгляд юноши и усмехнулся.  
— Это то, о чём ты подумал, но просьба будет чуть позже. — после этих слов он провёл рукой по груди Клауда, аккуратно поднимая свитер. Блондин дёрнулся и попытался вырваться снова, однако жидкость обхватила его по бокам и намертво прицепила к полу.  
— Не трогай меня! — выдохнул Клауд, отчаянно пытаясь бороться с паникой. В ответ Сефирот заглянул в его глаза и медленно прикоснулся к его паху, отчего парень дёрнулся. Мужчина гладил медленно и размеренно, будто издеваясь, лаская его между ног, попарно гладя обнажённую грудь, иногда задевая соски. И, то ли Клауд сошёл с ума, то ли это влияние Сефирота, но возбуждение медленно подкатывало к животу, постепенно мешая адекватно думать.  
— Прекрати! — рыкнул Клауд, извиваясь под медленными движениями рук Сефирота, стараясь думать о чём и ком угодно, о Тифе, да хоть о Заке, лишь бы не о том, кто его сейчас мучил. Ласки были приятными, размеренными и ненавязчивыми, однако то, что это делал Сефирот, а не кто-либо другой, позволяло Клауду сдерживать себя, и он, благодаря этому, одновременно старался искать пути отступления, игнорируя наступающее возбуждение как можно больше. Однако даже это небольшое сопротивление подходило к концу и парень почувствовал, как в брюках стало тесно, а в голове — пусто. Сефирот, довольный своими действиями, расстегнул молнию брюк Клауда и приспустил их, открывая взору его вставший член. Блондин зажмурился. Он не хотел осознавать, что сейчас происходит, верить, что это реальность. Это точно сон, ну не может быть такого, чтобы сам Сефирот, человек, которого он раньше уважал, вообще занимался подобным, хоть и в те годы много кто хотел бы быть на месте Клауда. От бешеного потока мыслей его остановило аккуратное прикосновение к члену, а потом его обхват и мягкое движение вверх-вниз. Парень задохнулся от ощущений и выгнулся, издав глухой стон.  
— С-Сефирот, хватит, л-лучше просто убей меня, чем... — проговорил Клауд, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее, но получалось жалко. _Чёрт, лучше бы просто трахнул меня, к чему эти нежности?!_ Так как Клауд лежал, закрыв глаза, дабы не видеть ужас, происходящий с ним, он не заметил, как Сефирот нагнулся ближе. Он почувствовал, как губы мужчины прикоснулись к его шее и втянули небольшой участок. Охнув, парень попытался отвернуть голову и двинуть плечом, чтобы отодвинуться от губ, но Сефирот предварительно придержал его свободной рукой и благополучно оставил багровое пятно на его шее, переходя к другой половине. Клауд беспомощно всхлипывал, чувствуя, как на утро на его шее будут красоваться засосы в большом количестве. Периодически Сефирот опускался к груди блондина, играясь языком и зубами с его сосками, а тот же смущённо дёргался от ощущений. С каждым поцелуем Клауд чувствовал, как в животе становилось приятнее, его тело напрягалось, вздохи стали глубже и учащённее, а долгожданный выход всё приближался, чтобы заполнить разум удовольствием. Сефирот это почувствовал и задвигал рукой быстрее, местами сжимая головку члена, от чего Клауд мысленно взвыл, невольно задвигав бёдрами в такт движениям.  
— Н-нет, х-хватит, я не могу больше, С-Сефи- — начал просить парень, но именно в этот момент его окутала приятная волна, имя прервалось в продолжительный стон, а Клауд поднял голову и изогнулся, сжав руки в кулаки и кончив себе на живот, забыв на момент, кто находился рядом с ним, и обмяк. Сефирот довольно улыбнулся и начал спускать штаны с парня. Тот резко раскрыл глаза и дёрнулся, пытаясь отползти, свести ноги, ударить его, но тщетно. Приятная пенка от облегчения, что временно одурманила его голову, начала ускользать, возвращая панику и страх.  
— Нет! Не смей, отпусти! Я не хочу этого! — рыкнул парень, испуганно наблюдая, как Сефирот аккуратно расположил ноги Клауда так, чтобы очередная тёмно-зелёная жижа схватила их и крепко держала на месте.  
— Не ври мне, Клауд. Я знаю, что ты всегда этого хотел. Думаешь, я забыл, какими глазами ты смотрел на меня ещё тогда, когда я был СОЛДАТом? — насмешливо спросил Сефирот, и Клауд шокировано замер, осознав, что он это заметил и _помнил._ Воспоминания нахлынули на него, и щёки предательски загорелись.  
— Нет... Я не... Не правда, это было лишь восхищение и уважение, я никогда не думал... о тебе... в таком ключе... — попытался он оправдаться, но по взгляду мужчины Клауд понял, что бесполезно отрицать очевидное: он был влюблён в него в те годы. Красивый, мужественный, сильный, достигший высот за столь короткий промежуток, был идеалом практически многих людей. Но сейчас он уже не был тем, кого Клауд любил и не хотел, чтобы то, что осталось от прежнего Сефирота, трогало его. Сейчас это всё выглядело как шутка, попытка унизить Клауда и заполнить его жизнь отвратительными воспоминаниями, однако... В голове появилась мысль, что Сефирот делает это всё слишком нежно, чтобы это было издевательством. Где-то внутри, глубоко в сердце, ему всё же хотелось этого, и хотелось, чтобы прежний Сефирот вернулся, а они попытались начать всё сначала... Раньше, годы назад, Клауд, вспоминая бывшего генерала, ласкал себя, представляя, что это делает он. А сейчас, иногда, очень-очень редко, когда ему становилось совсем плохо, а жизнь казалось скучной — ему было приятно пустить по венам адреналин, представляя, как Сефирот вновь возвращается, но вместо жестокого сражения он прижимает его к земле и берёт его, как свою собственность, а фантазии с контролем его тела и разума порой сводили юношу с ума, даря многочисленные вспышки адреналина и эндорфинов. Однако Клауд никогда не хотел никому признаваться в этом, а теперь получается, что Сефирот то как раз знал обо всем... Или он знал только про его влюблённость? Он не мог точно разглядеть что-либо во взгляде своего мучителя, кроме похоти и удовольствия.  
Долго ждать реакции Сефирота не пришлось. Понаблюдав за сомнениями блондина, он довольно усмехнулся и нагнулся к уху Клауда, сжав его обмякший член, и прошептал:  
— А что ты представляешь со мной по ночам... — Клауд дёрнулся. — Ты так скучаешь по мне, Клауд? — холодок пробежал по спине парня, а пульс участился, мешая сделать вдох. _Нет. Нет, нет, нет..._  
— Да, Клауд. — _пожалуйста, только не это..._ Ласковый шёпот мужчины обжигал ухо, не давая сконцентрироваться, и отвлекал внимание только на него.  
— Я видел и слышал все твои эротические фантазии обо мне, начиная с того дня, как ты сбросил меня в лайфстрим. — от этого шёпота и укола страха, что его тайна вовсе не была энной, он снова почувствовал приятное ощущение внизу живота, а член в ладони Сефирота начал твердеть.  
— Нет... — в последний раз прошептал парень, чувствуя страх и беспомощность от невозможности сопротивляться перед удовольствием. Сефирот мягко провёл свободной рукой по торсу парня, поднялся по шее и остановился на плотно сжатых губах.  
— Если будешь послушным, я не сделаю тебе больно. — глубокий голос отдавался эхом, заполняя разум и сознание, открывая внутреннее желание просто сдаться и позволить Сефироту взять контроль над ситуацией. — Открой рот. — Клауд испуганно моргнул и дёрнулся, отворачивая голову в сторону от пальцев. Он не хотел это... Так. Не здесь и не сейчас, это не правильно, это не...  
— Не бойся, Клауд. — тихий, нежный голос отвлёк парня, принося спокойствие в его мысли, отгоняя их прочь и успокаивая его. _Не бойся..._ Будто под гипнозом и контролем, как раньше, тело парня расслабилось от этих слов. Он замешкался на пару секунд, перед тем как неуверенно и дрожа, слегка приоткрыл рот, позволяя длинным пальцам в чёрной перчатке войти внутрь. Сефирот улыбнулся ещё шире, а его зрачки расширились.  
— Умница. — Клауд тихонько промычал, ощущая вращательные движения во рту. Чувствуя, как рука на члене вновь начала двигаться, он дёрнулся и приглушённо простонал. Пока блондин находился в некоем трансе от нарастающего удовольствия, Сефирот прижался бёдрами между его ног. Парень удивлённо охнул, чувствуя вставший член бывшего генерала через кожаные брюки. _Б-большой, ох чёрт..._ Клауд невольно дёрнул бёдрами и вызвал слегка удивлённый вздох уже со стороны мужчины. Такой жест, видимо, пришёлся Сефироту по нраву, поэтому он уже сам начал двигать бёдрами, заставляя Клауда дёргаться, слушать, как его дыхание участилось, а его жалкая попытка свести ноги и отодвинуться от смущения вызывала тихий смешок. В последний раз двинув бёдрами и поцеловав парня в торс, Сефирот убрал руку с его члена и начал расстёгивать брюки, обнажая свой. Клауд мельком глянул на его достоинство и сглотнул. В голове невольно всплывали сюжеты его эротичных встреч, близко напоминающих эту, отчего из-за наступающего возбуждения и адреналина в крови ему совсем не хотелось думать о том, что это происходит в реальности. Сефирот всё делал аккуратно и без промедления, отбирая у Клауда возможность подумать о чём-то другом.  
Только к нему начало приходить осознание ситуации, как мужчина вытащил пальцы изо рта и аккуратно прислонил их ко входу парня, погладив кольцо мышц. Он резко дёрнулся и только собрался что-то сказать, как его губы накрыли чужие. Сначала Сефирот слегка прикусил ему нижнюю губу, затем оттянул и отпустил с причмокивающим звуком. Пока Клауд дёргал головой пытаясь разорвать поцелуй, Сефирот медленно ввёл два пальца, раздвигая их и растягивая проход. В этот момент губы парня разомкнулись, вероятно чтобы издать звук протеста, чем воспользовался его враг и вошёл языком внутрь, наслаждаясь протестующим мычанием. Мужчина отлично орудовал языком, не давая блондину продохнуть. За пару мгновений он пришёл в себя и закрыл рот вновь, до тех пор, пока Сефирот не задел пальцами простату Клауда, отчего тот резко дёрнул бёдрами и выгнулся. Глаза мужчины победно сощурились и он довольно наблюдал, как парень невольно пытается двигаться в такт пальцам, чтобы они снова задели его чувствительную точку. Но Сефирот решил помучить его, двигая пальцами вокруг простаты, не прикасаясь к ней. Поняв, что от него требуется, Клауд, чувствуя унижение и неспособность сопротивляться, медленно разомкнул губы и ответил на поцелуй. Усмехнувшись в губы блондина, Сефирот щедро наградил его, вернув пальцы обратно и массируя его изнутри, а так же ускорил темп на члене Клауда, вызвав у того приглушённое мычание. Теперь он полностью отдавался рукам, губам и телу Сефирота, временно потеряв мысли от удовольствия. Когда блондину стало тяжело дышать он прекратил поцелуй, и, довольный своей работой, вынул пальцы и прислонился головкой своего члена к его входу, проводя им между ягодиц.  
— Н... Не надо... — тихо прохрипел Клауд, задышав быстрее, чувствуя как пульсирующий член надавливает в узкое кольцо мышц.  
— Расслабься, Клауд. Тогда будет не больно. — ласково промурчал Сефирот ему на ухо, дразня парня, то надавливая, то слегка входя головкой внутрь, вызывая у того приглушённые всхлипы. Страх, унижение и смущающие чувства переполнили голову Клауда, он не знал, что ему делать, он боялся того, что будет в конце, не понимал, зачем Сефирот это делает и что он от него хочет. Он не верил, что такому человеку просто захотелось потрахаться и уйти с миром. Такое бывало только в его жалких мечтах. В этот момент ему просто хотелось, чтобы это всё закончилось и его враг ушёл, и, пожалуй, больше вообще не возвращался, если это не добрые намерения.  
Дождавшись, когда Клауд расслабится, Сефирот нежно прикусил его мочку уха и аккуратно вошёл в него до конца. Парень резко вскрикнул и сжался, больше от испуга, чем от боли. Мужчина немного фыркнул на небольшой дискомфорт и успокаивающе погладил его по животу. Было странно и непривычно, Клауд чувствовал, как член Сефирота пульсировал внутри него и сглотнул. Горячо... Он не мог никуда ни убежать, ни сдвинуться от этого ощущения. Больно не было, лишь небольшое жжение от вторжения.  
— С-Сефирот... — хрипло и глубоко выдыхал блондин, подёргивая ногами, стараясь расслабится от поглаживающих движений рук мужчины. От нахлынувших ощущений он не знал, что ему сказать: просить Сефирота остановиться или продолжить. Пока он размышлял, мужчина медленно отодвинулся назад и двинул бёдрами. Ах, какой прекрасный звук издал Клауд после этого. Из-за привязанных рук парень не смог приобнять своего мучителя, чтобы почувствовать хоть какую-то опору от нахлынувших ощущений, из-за чего он попытался прижаться к нему так, как смог. Сефирот довольно усмехнулся и Клауд почувствовал, как жидкость с его бёдер исчезла, и её заменили руки мужчины. Он слегка приподнял его таз для удобства и немного опустил на свои ноги. После этого блондину стало тяжело дышать, так как Сефирот начал двигаться внутри него и посасывать его шею. Клауд сначала старался максимально не чувствовать ни губ, ни члена, однако силы постепенно закончились и он выдохнул, откинув голову назад, быстро, глубоко и тяжело дыша от ощущений. Это было невыносимо, постоянная стимуляция внутри, на шее и на члене отбирала все возможные силы и желание бороться. И что это за чёртова жидкость, которой его прижали к полу? Очередные остатки дженовы? Сефирот добивался именно этого или ему просто хотелось извести своего врага и потом добить, жестоко насмехаясь? Клауд не знал, и, если честно, не очень то и хотел знать. Единственное, что он хотел, это то, чтобы это оказалось очень реалистичным сном, или чтобы Сефирот неожиданно признался, что решил начать всё с чистого листа, что угодно, лишь бы не... Смерть от его рук и не уничтожение всей планеты.  
Раздумья блондина прервало удовольствие, которое пришло от правильного угла, отчего Сефирот теперь постоянно задевал членом его простату и это стало слишком, _слишком_ невыносимо.  
— Сефирот! — вскрикнул Клауд и попытался поменять расположение бёдер, чтобы прекратить сладкую пытку. Не помогло. — П-прекрати, я правда не м-могу больше... — еле выговорил он, громко дыша и периодически постанывая. Мужчина наконец-то оторвался от его шеи и заинтересованно взглянул на него.  
— Зачем, когда ты издаёшь такие приятные звуки? — наигранно наивно улыбнулся он, не прекращая двигаться. Клауд разочарованно застонал и снова дёрнулся. Безрезультатно, мужчина даже одной рукой держал крепко.  
— Зачем ТЫ это делаешь?! Хочешь добить меня? Добей уже, я не хочу играть в игры с тобой! — Сефирот мягко усмехнулся и нагнулся к уху парня. Ему показалось, или дыхание мужчины значительно потеплело?  
— Считаешь, что я тебя убью? К счастью, ты нужен мне живым, можешь успокоиться. — Клауда совершенно не устроил подобный ответ, но Сефирот более диалог не продолжил и лишь ускорил темп, наслаждаясь его стонами. Чёрт, он снова был близко, а медленная стимуляция только распалила ощущения, мягко разнося тепло и удовольствие по всему тему. Пока он боролся с ощущениями, из спины Сефирота появилось прозрачное щупальце, которое медленно направилось ко рту Клауда. Когда тот в очередной раз открыл рот, оно аккуратно вошло внутрь, продвигаясь вглубь горла. Он резко замычал, дёргаясь и шевеля головой чтобы избавиться от резкого вторжения. Стало страшно и тяжело дышать от нарастающей паники.  
— Тише-тише, всё хорошо. — нежно прошептал Сефирот, отстраняясь от напуганного блондина и нежно, даже, в какой-то степени, любя, поглаживал его. Его движения замедлились, но не прекратились. — Вот мы и подошли к тому моменту, где ты мне немного поможешь. Ничего опасного с тобой не случится, однако придётся немного потерпеть. Возможно, будет неприятно. — голос эхом отдавался в голове Клауда. Мужчина говорил нежно, завораживающе, что, может, и снизило его панику, но не отменяло того факта, что у него во рту было непонятное щупальце. Что он собирается сделать? Двойное проникновение, что ли? Сефирот начал выглядеть странно, слишком довольным. Клауд недолго изучал его лицо, потому что его взгляд привлёк небольшой шар, направляющийся к нему по щупальцу. Он был чёрным, напоминающий тёмную материю, но был меньше и... Он идёт прямиком ему в рот! Он протестующе замычал и задёргался ещё сильнее, показывая полный отказ глотать эту... Чем бы это не являлось. Мельком он услышал тихое ворчание Сефирота и как тот неожиданно прикрыл ему глаза своей рукой.  
— Постарайся расслабиться, можешь даже представить что это Зак. — усмехнулся он. Эта скотина ещё и издевается над его погибшим другом!  
— Ох, не пойми неправильно, я не насмехаюсь. Я был бы не против его компании в данной ситуации. Если представишь его, то должно быть легче. — ничерта ему не легче! Но... Представлять Зака на месте этой хрени было сложно, однако ему действительно стало легче, как только он это сделал. В голове всплыл образ его друга, который лёжа рядом с Сефиротом покрывает его тело поцелуями, как они меняют позицию, как он поднимается на колени и руки, чтобы взять в рот его член, ощущая позади пристроившегося Сефирота. Он отвлёкся, снова до того момента, пока не почувствовал как этот шар проникает вглубь его горла. Фантазия разрушилась и он беспомощно всхлипнул дрожа. Что это?! Что оно с ним сделает? Сквозь толчки и мягкие прикосновения он почувствовал губы мужчины на своей шее, а затем и зубы.  
— Ммфах?! — он дёрнулся, ощущая очередной засос, в этот раз почти болезненный. Дышать стало ещё труднее, отчего голова закружилась. Ложкой дёгтя в этой ситуации стало то, что щупальце начало двигаться и трахать его рот не менее быстро, чем Сефирот. Когда парню стало критически не хватать кислорода, он услышал тихое и довольное рычание, исходящее от мужчины. Толчки и стимуляция на члене усилились, а дыхание участилось. Сефирот в его нынешнем состоянии может устать? В какой-то момент он резко двинул бёдрами, издав неприличный шлепок и Клауд почувствовал, как он напрягся, доводя до оргазма их обоих и кончая внутрь него. Ему показалось, или в него кончило только щупальце? Жидкость из него шла так долго, что он почувствовал неприятное жжение в животе и шокировано осознал, что это. _Да вы издеваетесь?!_ После этого Сефирот наконец-то отстранился вместе с щупальцем, но перед тем, как встать, его рот закрыла та же жидкость, что крепила руки к полу. Аккуратно застегнув брюки на Клауде, Сефирот отошёл и сел на ближайший стул, наблюдая за ним. Блондин непонимающе глянул на него, после чего почувствовал движение внутри себя. Он испуганно глянул вниз, и увидел небольшое движение, напоминающее движение змеи под тканью. Клауд всхлипнул и начал дёргаться в попытках освободиться и избавить себя от этой дряни внутри, ощущая нарастающую панику, из-за чего ему становилось тяжелее дышать с каждым вздохом. Эта... Жидкость вместе со сферой отдавали жаром, оно будто изнутри поглощало его энергию и отнимало силы. Постепенно оно наращивало темп внутри него и он отчаянно дёргался на полу, не желая проиграть вот так просто. Но, к сожалению, силы покидали его быстрее, чем он рассчитывал и в последний момент он почти умоляюще глянул на Сефирота. Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой, отчего Клауд раздосадовано промычал. Когда ему стало очень тяжело дышать от паники и усталости после борьбы, он увидел в темнеющем взоре как Сефирот поднял руку и появилось знакомое свечение. Заклинание сна? _Нет, нет, нет, нет! Не смей!_ Он отвернул голову, и зажмурился, чувствуя, как на его тело накатывает сон и последнее, что он увидел, было яркое зелёное свечение.  
Солнечный свет нежно согревал лицо, пробуждая парня ото сна. Он недовольно пробурчал, переворачиваясь на бок. Уже утро. Утро. Клауд резко открыл глаза и присел, оглядываясь по комнате. Пусто. Ни Сефирота, ни странной жижи, и ничего торчащего из его живота. Он недоверчиво провёл по нему рукой и моргнул пару раз. Неужели это был сон, да ещё и такой идиотский? Убедившись, что никто на него не накинется из-за угла, он аккуратно встал и замер. Задницу саднило, а в глубине живота ощущалось нечто такое, будто он съел что-то тяжёлое. Вместо остатков еды или неизвестной сферы с жидкостью, его тошнило только желудочным соком. Ничего. Но что же это тогда такое?! Он опёрся об угол ванны и попытался выровнять дыхание. Спокойно... Он жив, в городе люди шумят, ничего не произошло... Но что же тогда он сделал? С _чем_ он помог Сефироту?  
Он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать ответа. В попытках успокоить себя он записался ко врачу, чтобы сделать обследование его желудка. Где-то же эта хрень прицепилась к нему?! Однако спустя несколько дней его ждало огорчение. Весь его организм полностью чист, ничего инородного там не было. Но он же чувствует эту чёртову сферу внутри себя! Неужели она энергетического происхождения, как заклинание? Тифа и дети вскоре вернулись, жизнь пошла своим ходом. Однако с небольшим изменением: он чувствовал, как эта сфера поглощает его жизненные силы, с каждым днём он становился менее активным и более слабым. Он ожидал худшего. Он стал слышать голос Сефирота, а иногда и видеть его. Это были обычные беседы, и Клауд с иронией подметил, что этому человеку было интересно, как он себя чувствует, не сильно ли ослаб. В какой-то момент он спросил, не может ли Сефирот поубавить его пыл, ему нужно было съездить по доставке, но это был достаточно далёкий путь и в теперешнем состоянии это было невозможно. И Сефирот прислушался к нему. Клауд удивился, поскольку на этот целый день ему стало гораздо лучше. Значит вот что он делал? Поглощал его жизненную энергию, чтобы воскреснуть? Этого он добивался? Клауд решил не задавать этот вопрос, он ничего не знал и не особо хотел знать. Если вернётся - он его прирежет.  
После этой доставки всё вернулось на круги своя. Но в этот раз он чаще стал лежать на кровати, не в силах подняться. В эти моменты Тифа звонила их друзьям, беспокоясь о его состоянии. Клауд ничего не сказал о визите Сефирота. Он не мог. Иногда дети сидели у его кровати и желали ему выздороветь. Судя по всему, Аерис ничего им не сказала, и не собиралась отвечать на их вопросы. Так и прошла пара месяцев. В какой-то момент Клауд пролежал бессознательно несколько дней, отчего Тифа успела привезти его в больницу и ждать худшего. Однако спустя неделю он очнулся, и силы начали возвращаться к нему. Что? Он был стопроцентно уверен, что он умрёт. Когда он вопросительно обратился в пустоту, он услышал смех Аерис и Зака. Но никакого голоса Сефирота. После выписки он получил очень тяжелый взгляд от Тифы, которая понимала, что он знает что с ним случилось, но он выдержал этот взгляд. Он лишь попросил её подождать, пока он сам смирится с этой информацией, чтобы рассказать её кому-либо. Посидев несколько минут у окна, он решил поехать в церковь, не забыв прихватить с собой меч. Постепенно, по мере уменьшения расстояния, он словно чувствовал их присутствие, и присутствие кого-то другого. Наконец-то подъехав и взяв меч с собой, он вошёл в церковь. Пусто. Клауд вздохнул. Может это был радостный смех, что у Сефирота просто не получилось его убить? Тогда логично, почему они счастливы, а он жив. До тех пор, пока блондин не услышал позади себя голос. Голос, который он не спутает ни с чьим другим.  
— Ну здравствуй снова, Клауд.


End file.
